theblessedgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Hartwell
Prudence Johnna Hartwell, is the first born child of Phoebe Halliwell & Cooper Hart. Loving and sweet, she is the elder sister to Penelope-Anne & Jason Hartwell. Being one of the eldest cousins, Prue is often balancing out Wyatt and Chris's overbearingness with her own optimistic personality. The third born of the Blessed Circle, Prue is a stubborn and determined person that is a powerful force to be reckoned with. She is known for her strong sense of protection and often plays a maternal-like role to her many family members. Patient and Determined, she is completely devoted towards her loved ones and wouldn't hesitate to hesitate to lay down her life for them. She enjoys to work with her cousins Wyatt & Chris and is able to hold her own while in battle. History Birth & Pre-Birth The marriage of Phoebe & Coop as well as Prue's own birth had nearly been unrealized, due to the fact that both her Mother and Father had been denying their feelings for each other in order to avoid what the believed would only lead to heartache as Good Angels were normally not allowed to have relationships with their Charges. It was also around this period that Phoebe began to have strange visions of the same little girl that she had seen nearly two years before during a Vision Quest, the only difference that she now appeared beside another little girl. The two proceeded to tell Phoebe that she was running out of time, and if she didn't hurry she wouldn't be able to save them. Phoebe became obsessed with finding and "saving" the two girls and proceeded to go down to the Underworld to vanquish & interrogate every Demon that down there that had ever come in contact with a Mortal Child. However, this behavior caused the Tribunal to strip her of her Active Power, excluding Chronovoyance. Phoebe let her urge to help them rest for a while, but her desire to save them was still strong. Her patience later paid off when the Eros Regis, as a way to repay Phoebe for all that they had put the Charmed Ones though over the years, had decided to turn a blind eye to Phoebe & Coop's relationship; allowing them to finally be together. After doing a "Trial Run" to see if the Elders were serious or not, Phoebe and Coop finally began to start dating and after a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe and the two were later wed by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Shortly after this, the two conceived their eldest daughter while they were on their honeymoon resulting in her birth in the late 2005. While Phoebe always planned on keeping the tradition of "P" themed names going, she eventually decided to name her daughter Prudence; in honor of her deceased eldest sister. Early Life Being the first born girl of the Blessed Circle as well as the entire Golden Gate Coven, Prudence was often the object of her affection from her Parents as well as her aunt Aunts and Uncles, and would get upset whenever one of the younger kids took the attention away from her. P.J. developed her first power when she was four years old. Though she bears the Warren Gift of Chronovoyance like her Mother, she developed the three major parts of her power at different stages in her life. The first aspect of Chronovoyance that Prue showed was Remote Viewing; the ability to see into the present and divine information. Due to her young age, all of Prue's visions would initially come to her through her dreams, and she received terrifying visions of innocents being slaughtered in far off places. While her Mother just assumed that the Dreams were the result of one too many Demon attacks on the Hartwell Residence, she realized that Prue was actually experiencing Prophetic Dreams when she hosted a slumber at her house and upon trying to wake her up, she brushed her fingers of her Prue's forehead and got pulled into the same vision that she was having. With the help of her Mother, Prue learned to understand her powers and stopped fearing them. It was only a few months after this that her younger sister, Penelope-Anne, was born. While there was a rather large age gap between the two sisters, almost five years, Prue welcomed her sister with open arms and would usually help her mom fed & burp her, and would crawl around on the floor with her. While the two did drift apart aw they grew older, Prue never lost her affection for her only sister and it has stayed that way to do this very day. Childhood Ever since she was a small girl, Prue was best friends with her cousins Wyatt and Chris. Since the three were so close to each other in age, tended to gravitate towards each other whenever the family got together. Prue often went to her aunt Piper's to hang out with her two elder cousins and the three would always boss around the younger kids together. Due to this, Prue became rather independent and sort-of a tomboy. With her popular personality and determined nature, Prue was the sort of person that ever girl wanted to be at her age. As she grew older and started to play with other girls, Prue slowly began to lower her hard exterior and grew into what Wyatt would later call a "Princess". She enrolled into many after-school programs until she started middle school, and learned to balance it out with gymnastics lessons at a local studio and Martial Arts at the local gym. After finished fourth grade, she protested going to Mortal school and made an agreement that allowed her to fit regular school into her schedule and continue things as they already were. It was during the end of her time in second grade that Prue received another development to her Chronovoyance. This time around, Prue's powers had developed into the other two major aspects; Precognition; the ability to see into the future, and Retrocognition; the ability to see into the past. As before, Prue's visions came to through the use of her dreams. While this new development didn't exactly help too much when it came to fighting evil, Prue was happy at the knowledge that she was finally utilizing full use of her Warren Gift. It was also around this time that Prue's youngest siblings and brother, Jason, was born. Following his birth, Prue and the rest of her family left their old apartment in the city and moved into a larger condo where they stayed for the rest of her childhood and adolescent life. Adolescence Prue's adolescence life was quite for the most part, and rather mundane overall. As she entered Middle School, her Cupid heritage began to surface and she started to experience feelings of Love. High School Years Freshmen & Sophomore Junior Year Senior Year Powers and Abilities As Phoebe and Coop's eldest daughter, it comes as little surprise that Prue is one of the most powerful members of the Golden Gate Coven. Her innate Magic is naturally stronger than that of her siblings as well as her younger cousins. She welcomes her heritage with open arms and seems to genuinely love magic in all of its aspects. Basic Abilities Chronovoyance Prue inherited the Warren Gift of Chronovoyance, the ability see through time, from her Mother as well as her Ancestress Cassandra Manors. Prue developed this power early in life, when she was a small girl, and had her first vision when she was only four years old. Most of her visions at this time were images of what was happening in the present, and they would often come to her through the use of dreams. As she grew older, she began to experience dreams of both precognitive and postcognitive events. Later this developed into the ability of Psychometry; the power to receive information about an object through physical touch. After she entered High School, Prue gained the ability to call visions to her by focusing on people and concentrating on what information she wants to receive, and then waving her hand in front of her. Although she initially felt a strong sense of dissatisfaction with having such a "lame power", she learned to accept it as it often helped her avoid danger and save many innocents. Tele-Empathy The second of Prue's primary powers that she wields is the Gift of Tele-Empathy; the hybrid power to reach out an communicate with others by channeling their thoughts and emotions, and projecting "echoes" of thoughts and emotions back and forth. Prue came into his power when she was twelve years old, during a massive Demonic attack at the Halliwell Manor that left many of the Twice-Blessed Children shaken and scared. It was a difficult time to receive this power because she was able feel the anxious thoughts and emotions that everybody was experiencing, as well as her own. The strong sentiment was almost too much for her to bear, but with the help of her Mother and Father, she eventually mastered it. Within a couple of months after she received this power, Prue soon discovered that she also had the same abilities that a an Empath or Telepath had. This power has grown profusely over the course of her life; while she was initially only able to channel the thoughts and emotions of the people within the same room as her, her range now stretches to all of San-Fransisco, which is the same power development that her Mother back in her days as an active Charmed One. *'Empathy:' The ability to sense and understand the feelings, and emotions of others as well as communicate emotionally. Prue, like her sister and brother, possesses the Gift of Empathy as a natural by-product of her Tele-Empathy. **'Empathic Healing:' The ability to heal others by relieving them of their emotional pain. Much like her Mother before her, Prue has the rare power to heal others through use of Empathy. However, unlike her Mother, whenever Prue heals another person she doesn't heal the actual injury itself. She simply absorbs their pain into herself, so that the people that she is taking care of no longer feels that pain. *'Telepathy:' The ability to see and hear the thoughts, and memories of other beings as well as communicate mentally. As with her Empathy, Prue naturally possesses this power as a natural by-product of her Tele-Empathy. *'Psionic Inundation:' The ability to project harmful waves of psychic volleys from the mind. An extreme form of her Mother's power of Psychic Reflection, Prue is the only one of the Hartwell Siblings to have developed this aspect of her Tele-Empathy. Prue did struggle greatly with this development when she first acquired it, but with help from Chris and Nate, she soon got a handle on it and is now able to attack several beings at once. While this new development mad her more powerful than before, the effects of it are only mental so they will only be knocked out temporarily. Psycho-Pyrokinesis Cupid Power(s) Other Power(s) Traits Appearance Personalty Familial Relationships Parents Siblings Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Other Cousins Notes & Trivia *Prue is the eldest of both her siblings, and the Charmed Ones' daughters. Out of all of the Charmed Progeny, she is third born. *Prue was named in honor of her maternal aunt Prudence Halliwell and her maternal ancestress, Brianna Warren. Six months before she was born, Phoebe experienced an Astral Echo, in which she saw herself at the hospital with her newborn daughter in her arms, and standing on either side of her was her deceased sister, Prudence, and her ancestress, Brianna Warren. According to Phoebe, it was this vision that made her decide on her name. *Prue shares many traits with her aunt Prudence; they both have dark hair and green eyes, and they both have a mind-base power as a primary ability. They both also led similar lives; they both developed a fear of drowning after the death of someone close to them, both grew up as the "protectors" of their siblings, and both were cheerleaders in High School. This being said, both woman are also business-like, stubborn, and responsible people. Prue also shares some of these traits with her cousins Christopher, Melinda, and Pandora.